Cascading Tears
by Evelyn Menai
Summary: NaruSaku one sided sakuSasu...im not good with summeries so just read and find out what happens...T just in case.
1. My cry for you

**Hello everyone! its summer break which means I can finally write more stories. This one is probably going to be a one shot because I usually don't have the mental capability to sit down and write for a long period of time, unless you guys want this go on longer. I really like naruto and sakura because I don't like sasuke-teme so he's out of the picture and is going to be considered a complete ass hole. I'm really sorry everyone out there who loves sasuke, just to let you know I like Itachi-kun better don't know why but I do. Please don't let my dislike of sasuke from you reading this story cause I really don't express it in my stories(only when needed)so well I hope you like it. Diclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**Cascading Tears**

Where were you when I really needed you? You were far away in search of a power that was obviously too far out of your reach for you to grasp. Where were you when I called for you in the middle of the night? You were answering to the calls of a different master, the one person who caused you to gain that unreachable strength.

I wanted to be the one who you came to when you were tired or to be the shoulder you cry upon when the world became too heavy for you to carry. I wait for you to return night after night, at the gate in which you took your first steps out of as a missing nin. A heavy weight pulls at my heart, even after these long straining years. I really don't know why I'm still waiting, my friends have told me I am just wasting my time, that you will never return to Konoha. At first I didn't believe them and I so wanted to prove them all wrong, by you walking through those same gates once more. However, as days go by and I'm still waiting, I start contradicting what my team mates have warned me about.

I lie back on the cool spring grass and stare lazy up at the twinkling stars. I wish I were a star, so far away from the world I know, never having to worry about their hearts being crushed by an invisible boulder. I really don't think I love you any more, but I have gone so long thinking I was that I really don't know what to do. I wish I knew how to live my life as I want to, yet, every time I imagine your face I lose all hope in ever being what I desire to be. I close my green orbs from the world around to only be engulfed in darkness. I feel that darkness is my only solitude anymore, like it's my only escape. I remember so very well that night when you left, how I laid out my heart to you. I told you that I loved you and never will stop for my heart was yours, but the only response was a simple 'Thank you' and you were gone never to be heard from again.

Ever since then I would day dream that you would come walking back into my lonely life, sweep me off my feet and take me away from my pitiful existence. Heh, I guess you can call me a hopeless romantic. I was really alone, Ino and Shikamaru were engaged to be married some time this summer, Lee and TenTen have long been married and would be expecting their first child, and Kiba and Hinata were dating (A/NI know, Hinata and kiba should not be together but I couldn't figure out anyone else to put together and I refuse to put a HinaNeji in here) which was kind of weird considering that everyone thought the young Hyuuga heiress had a thing for the loud mouthed ninja.

This solitude I felt when I was alone with the stars being the only thing that could see my actions, gave me a freedom I could not have when the sky was filled with the suns bright rays. I allowed my mind to wonder from memory to memory, the only ones I have left of the time you spent in the small hidden village. For If it was not for those simple memories I would think that you were but a figure of my imagination.

I finally get up from my spot beneath the tall trees taking one last weary glance at the large gate. I really don't know why I still come to the gate every night when I know the same out come happens every time. Crystalline tears start to fall from my once bright emerald eyes. I shouldn't cry any more, but you were my team mate, my friend, and my first love, how could I not shed tears for you. I kneel one again to the ground weeping softly so no one might hear my sobs. For it was the first rule of being a shinobi that we are not to show any emotion, especially when it consists of crying.

I really don't know how long tears ran from my eyes, as a mighty waterfall. Time seemed to stop for me for when I finally looked up and to the sky once more the stars had yet to move. A rusting behind me sent me into a fighting stance, my senses on full alert. I really didn't have to wait long for the culprit to make their way out form their hiding place.

Narrowing my eyes to get a better look at the person I saw spiky blond hair, finally followed by one of the last members of Team Seven who was still around. He raised he right hand as to say hello and then he did the one thing that when I was younger I could always resist until recently: he smiled. Yeah that's it, pathetic I know to swoon all because your good friend, for whom you have know since the academy, smiled at you. When he was around it was the only times, except for when I were on missions, I would almost completely forget about raven hair and cold onyx eyes. I heard someone calling my name softly, and then I finally registered in my head that I had once again drifted of to my own little world. My lips curved into a smile, he was the only one I would smile, truly smile, for anymore.

"I thought I lost ch'ya for a minute Sakura-Chan" he placed his hand behind his head as if scratching it. Once again I looked him in the eyes, oh how his bright cerulean eyes captivated me. I have always wondered why his eyes never stop shining, and why nothing ever broke his spirit. I mean he has been though so much more than me and yet he still keeps smiling. When I relayed this to him he just stared at me, like I didn't know what I was talking about, or he just didn't know how to reply to my question.

"I guess, I don't know, stopped being who I am and became pissed and out for revenge all the time, I wouldn't get anywhere and become Hokage and plus Sakura-Chan, who then would make you laugh when you're down if I let my past get in the way?" he finally said after a few minutes of thinking. I just stood there, this boy, no correction, this man was simply remarkable. Even though he has been through so much he still smiles and laugh's for his friends, for me.

"So Sakura-Chan, what you doing out here so late…" he stopped as if remembering that the only reason I'm ever out this late is when I am waiting for you. "He's not coming back ya know" he said, his voice growing very serious. I have heard this many of times, but hearing it coming from his mouth hit me hard. Was he right like everyone else, are you never coming home back to where you were born and raised as a shinobi. I didn't have time to contemplate on my thoughts when a rough yet soft hand placed itself on my cheek. Slowly I raised my eyes to the man in front of me meeting with intense blue eyes, which just seconds ago seemed as far away as the stars were now barring down on me. My heart kept banging on my rib cage and my breathing became ragged, I didn't understand really this was the world renowned number one knuckle headed ninja, so why was I feeling as though you were standing in front of me.

"Naruto…I…." I didn't have time to finish for soft lips had covered mine in a chaste kiss. If I were younger and he had tempted this I would had kicked his sorry ass from one end of Konoha to the other end. No, I just let him while letting my eyes drift shut and my hand come up and cup the hand that was placed on my now rosy cheek. He lifted his lips from mine and when I finally opened my eyes once again, I found the same cerulean eyes boring into my own. When all that just happened replayed in my mind my eyes shot open and I quickly backed away. I thought I promised my self never to love again of fear of being alone again, no I couldn't let this happen, I couldn't feel this was towards another never again!

"Sakura-Chan what's…?" I didn't let him finish for I was already gone, running away from him of fear of loving again.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-Kun" a sob was wretched from me once more as tears started to cascade down my cheeks for a second time, but this time for a whole different reason.

**Well, what did ya'll think? This really didn't take very long for me write, but I think it came out farley well…So now please review and tell me either to keep going cause I'm pretty sure I can come up with something and if you would like you can give me some ideas that would help me on the way, if I do write a chapter story. Till next time…**

♥ **_Elemental Alchemist ♥_**


	2. Only A friend?

**Hello once again! I really hope you like this one as much as you like the other…I really hate fan sometimes it takes forever to get your stories to the right places, but if I desire to write then I'll just have to deal!♥ Well here is the new chapter I don't think this is going to be very long of a story but oh well…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters…Though one day Kaka-Kun will be MINE! MWAHAHAHA!**

♠**Only a Friend?♠**

After I left Naruto standing at the large gate I ran straight for the only other place that gave me solitude, Team Sevens old training grounds. I usually came here when ever I wanted to be alone or just wanted to let some unwanted stress off from being in Tsunade-Sama's presence all day. I really loved being a medic-nin, but it could be very troubling and tiring sometimes. It was very weird, I suppose, that all of the members of Team 7 went with one of the legendary Sannin. (I don't think that's how you spell it but oh well…) I went with Tsunade, you with Orochimaru, and Naruto-Kun with Jiraiya.

I laid my back against the rough bark of one of the many trees that surrounded me. The sky above looked as if it would open up to the heavens any moment and let all the rain start pouring down on this world of sins. My mother, before she pasted away, use to tell me that when it rained it meant that the angels in Gods kingdom were crying and would wash away all the dirt and blond that the humans created. I don't know if I believed in a God any more, for look at all the pain and despair that is all around, would a Mighty King of all Kings really allow all this to happen to his chosen people.

Soon rain started to fall upon my lithe form, soaking me slowly till I was drenched and me clothes became heavy. This is when I let my tears to fall once again, you see this time if I were caught crying no one will know for it would look as if rain was running down my porcelain cheeks. The rain kept at a steady rate, never becoming too hard or letting up any. My mind kept reminiscing when Naruto's soft lips caressed mine, as if he would break me of he pressed any harder. Why, I wondered, did it feel so right and comforting when he kissed me, why did I not pull away and hit him? I didn't like him in that way, no I couldn't, I promised my self after I finally got over you I would never fall in love again. I didn't want to go thru that unwanted pain ever again; I don't think I would make it another time around.

I pulled my head up from where it was resting on my chest to look up at the dark clouds that hid my painless stars. How can I be only eighteen when I feel like I should be thirty five? My world has been so stressful and painful since I was young, maybe even before you left I really can't remember. Though if it were not for Naruto I would have went crazy or died on a mission a long time ago. Naruto, oh how he makes me feel like a child once again. Did I really see him as a brotherly figure or was it more? He was there every time I needed him, he always made me laugh when I really needed it and I was always the first person he came to see right after a mission, no matter what the time was.

I guess I was really out of it for I didn't sense the figure walking up to me till they broke the welcoming silence. "Sakura" said a husky but gentle voice. The same voice that belonged to the same person that I had came to feel unusual feelings for. I opened my eyes to only see worried blue eyes, why were his eyes so sad? Naruto was not allowed such a feeling for it didn't fit his personality. I saw him kneel down till he was staring at me in the eye with his in tensing blues.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked deathly seriousness in his tone. What was wrong with me, could he understand well of course he has been thru the same thing, well maybe not the exact same thing, but he has had pain. I lowered my head so I was looking at him straight in the eye, with our faces mere inches apart. My stomach started to do flips, for reasons beyond me. A fake smile made its way on my drenched face, hoping beyond anything that he would believe me and let me to be to my lonely thoughts of my short childhood.

"Nothing is the matter Naruto-Kun, just remembering that's all nothing more nothing less" I said with fake cheeriness. Closing my eyes once more thinking that he would leave me, I soon felt something press to my forehead. My emerald eyes shot open, only to find that naruto had pressed his head against mine and now his glorious eyes were hidden form me. His left hand had now come to rest on my arm, my cheeks becoming red.

"If you ever need something or need to talk or just to cry, I will be there Sakura you only have to come find me and I'll be there…for you" when he said the last thing blue orb's were open the world. I saw so much love in them, like I said earlier, when ever Naruto was with me he made me forget about you and the pain you caused me long ago.

I pushed away from him; as much as I didn't want to I had to for he was making me feel things I didn't want to feel. "I'm so sorry Naruto, I cant, not yet" and with that I was gone in that familiar puff of white smoke.

I was now standing in my living room, not even taking the time to walk to my room I plopped down on my black couch. The recent events kept playing over and over again in my head. How could I be doing this, I don't want to feel this way I really don't want to get hurt again. What am I thinking; Naruto would never hurt me, no the thing I was scared about was him getting hurt on a mission and me losing him forever. Did I really think Naruto as a friend or was he more? I really don't know any more, oh how life is so confusing…

_**TBC**_

**Well there you are Chapter Ni(two)…it was shorter I know but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter, only I have to think on what is going to happen, if any of you guys have any ideas PLAESE tell me. I won't be updating so quickly in the future for I start work tomorrow and won't feel like doing much when I get home. Till next time…**

♥_**Elemental Alchemist ♥**_


End file.
